


Jimmy Neutron x Cindy Vortex

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jimmy's a genius in science, Not Love, Prom, Promposals, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Jimmy wanted to have the best Promposal ever.
Relationships: Jimmy Neutron/Cindy Vortex
Series: Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jimmy Neutron x Cindy Vortex

Science was his strong suit. Love is a chemical reaction. This should be easy.

“So,” Carl asked as he walked towards his locker. “Have you decided on who to invite to prom yet?” The teasing tone was meant to be just that. To tease him. But it irritated him to his core for some reason. 

“Not now, Carl.”

Holding the new invention he made overnight to calm himself down. He can do this. It’s just Cindy anyway. They’ve been friends for years! 

“Cindy!” Jimmy heard Nick call the blonde girl. “Want to be my prom date?”

He was too late.


End file.
